Brave Quest for Camelot (Satsuki Version)
Cast Merida/Kayley: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; She'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic arrows after her visit with Mama Odie and in her sundress) Extra with Satsuki: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Wreck-It Ralph/Garret: Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro; His blindness will be healed in Chapter 17) Devon and Cornwall: Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Disgust, Bing-Bong (Inside Out), Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet), and Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) (Doppler and Eddy, along with Amelia and Corina, can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet), Chihiro Ogino, Haku (Spirited Away), Kiki, Jiji, Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power) (They join the quest because they want to help Satsuki fix the spell she put on Yasuko) Queen Eleanor: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Satsuki's dream of becoming a knight princess, which after Mario's death and Tatsuo losing his foot to the Indoraptor, Yasuko becomes overprotective of Satsuki and during the journey as a velociraptor, she learns to loosen up, let go of Satsuki, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Yasuko's velociraptor form Ayden: Pidgey (Pokemon) Extra allies: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, May (Pokemon), Arren, Therru (Tales from Earthsea) (They join from the start), Sophie Hatter, Howl Jenkins, Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle; They'll join along with Kanta's group), Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; They’ll join along with the magic assistants since they, too, are Mama Odie’s assistants) King Fergus: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; He can also be captured along with Peach, Sparrowhawk, and Tenar besides loosing his foot to the Indoraptor) Lady Julianna: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise; She, along with Tatsuo, will witness Yasuko turning into a velociraptor and before getting captured by Ratigan and his army, try to sneak Yasuko out) Sir Lionel: Mario (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As Satsuki's uncle) Ruber: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Ratigan: Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster), Pete (Kingdom Hearts 3), Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Scar (The Lion King; As a human), and Knuckles (The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain; Knuckles'll get killed off like how Nuka did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover Shan-Yu AKA the Indoraptor's origin is like the spell casted on Yasuko) Ratigan's army: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Xehanort, Xemnas, Organization XIII, except Axel (Kingdom Hearts 3), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Griffin: Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (The Lion King; As humans) Mordu: Indoraptor/Shan-Yu (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom/Mulan) *The only villains who live, but get arrested, in the end are Pete, Bebop, Rocksteady, Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed Witch: Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) Extra with Mama Odie: Juju the snake (The Princess and the Frog) Merida's brothers: Max (Pokemon), Pazu, and Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Camelot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic cake and become compsognathuses) Bladebeak: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Team Rocket (Pokemon) (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Beast Valley detour, and their normal forms will be human forms, and Jessie, James, and Meowth develop pyrokinesis (As well as Lea), cryokinesis, and powerful scratches and the ability to talk respectively and in Chapter 17, they return to normal, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Mario's ghost to change into their mutant forms and back at will and Lea and Team Rocket keeping their powers and Meowth keeping his ability to talk) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Tenar and Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) (They'll be unaware of Yasuko's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Queen Guinevere: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Merlin: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Basil and Dawson: Bernard, Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail), Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective; As bodyguards, and Bernard and Bianca as Olivia's parents, and Fievel and Olivia join the quest as well) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Hooktail (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) Angus: Samson (Sleeping Beauty; He'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Celebi (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Satsuki in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Satsuki in Chapter 2) 4 Ratigan (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Ratigan’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Peach in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Fievel and Olivia in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kanta in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Fidget, Lea/Axel, Leatherhead, and Team Rocket in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Monsters, Inc.") (Performed by Joy's group in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Yasuko and young Satsuki in Chapter 9) 12 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Satsuki in her mind in Chapter 10) 13 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 Whatever You Imagine (From “The Pagemaster”) (Performed by Wendy Moten in Chapter 12 and third end credits song) 16 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Satsuki in Chapter 12) 17 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Satsuki in Chapter 14) 18 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kanta in Chapter 14) 19 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Yasuko and young Satsuki in Chapter 18) 20 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 21 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 22 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, second end credits song) 23 Reach For the Light (From "Balto") (Performed by Steve Winwood, fourth end credits song) 24 The Prayer End Credits Version (Original song) (Performed by Celtic Woman, fifth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Tatsuo's Foot Loss and Mario's Death Chapter 2: Satsuki's Secret Dream/Yasuko's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Satsuki Version) Chapter 4: Satsuki and Yasuko's Argument/Satsuki Visits Mama Odie Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Yasuko Out/Ratigan's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Kanta's Group, Pidget, Fievel, and Olivia Chapter 7: Mama Odie's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Beast Valley/New Recruits in Joy's Group and Fidget, Lea, Leatherhead, and Team Rocket Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Satsuki's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Yasuko's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Ratigan's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Hooktail's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering the Indoraptor AKA Shan-Yu's Origin/Ratigan's Group and their Army Team Up with the Indoraptor Chapter 14: Satsuki's Song for Yasuko/Kanta's Group and the Magic Assistants, Except the Mew Mew Group, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Satsuki's Group, Yasuko, Pazu, Sheeta, Fidget, Lea, and Leatherhead Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Satsuki's Group, Yasuko, Pazu, Sheeta, Fidget, Lea, and Leatherhead Escape Thanks to Team Rocket/Saving Basil and Elizabeth Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Satsuki Version) Chapter 18: Ratigan's Group and the Indoraptor's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Camelot/Ending (Satsuki Version) For gallery: Brave Quest for Camelot (Satsuki Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies